Rules
Community #Be respectful to any and all users. Bullying will not be tolerated in any way shape or form. #There will be no fighting. We realize there will always be a conflict between someone, but when it comes down to it, there is no fighting allowed on chat or through talk pages. The nature of the ban in this case will be determined by the administrator. #Do not edit someone's story you aren't working on or a part of. #You are allowed to advertise, but not on talk pages. Only in wiki chat can you advertise, and here you must give it time before posting the advertisement again, or else it counts as spam. #'''Administrators '''are required to attend to any conflicts or issues arising at the moment in time. If an administrator is asked for help, you are inclined to help them. If you don't know how to--that is an exception. If you just don't want to--that is a problem. Article/Writing #No spam or troll stories. Put these somewhere else. #Please, we ''beg ''of you, have good grammar in a story. If you don't, it has the potential to be marked as a spam or troll story because of the terrible grammar. #Ratings are not required on stories G and PG. Any PG-13 or R stories must have ratings. There are still G and PG templates in case you want to add a rating regardless. #*A G story features simple concepts, educational/childish plotlines, and happy endings. #*A PG story features mild violence, mild peril and an occasional "hell" or "sex". #*A PG-13 story features language, possible sexual content, and/or violence and peril. #*An R story features excessive language, intense sexual content, and/or intense violence/peril. #Be sure to place your story in the proper category. #No duplicate titles. You cannot have a story named 'Bones' if someone else has a story named 'Bone'. This goes as well for stories such as 'Bones: Dra's Story'. Every story title must be original, and you cannot put your name or a special character on it to make it different. #No erotic fiction. Simple as that. #All chapters to a story need to be on ONE page and one page only. Chapters cannot be put on different pages. You MAY however have different pages for: #*Characters. You may have only ONE page with every single character you have on it, and with whatever information you so desire. These must be in the format of: Story/Characters. #*Trivia/Episode Analysis/etc. There can only be ONE page for this, and it must be labeled as: Story/Trivia (or Story/whatever). #To prevent clutter: if a story seems unfinished and the author has not edited it in a month, you may place the article up for deletion. #Poetry articles must be 10 lines+. This does not constitute a compilation--if an article is to have more than one poem on it, this rule does not count. #All stories are required to have a genre category attached to the page. As well, if a story exceeds a PG rating, you need to place the appropriate rating template at the top of the page. #*Quick Links: G, PG, PG-13, R Chat #No over excessive foul language or spam. This can lead from a kick to a ban. #Be nice and respectful to all users on chat. #You may advertise stories on here, but you cannot excessively spam your story link. This may constitute a ban if it becomes an issue. #Do not post pornography or offensive pictures. Consequences #Warning || Kick #Warning || Kick #Ban. Basically: Three strikes and you're out. Bans can be for any length of time and the length of the ban is determined by the admins.